


Alexis Rose’s Guide to Getting One Over on Your Ex

by webofdreams89



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Twyla Sands, bisexual alexis rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: Twyla knows she's in trouble when she finds out her ex is in town. She's in even bigger trouble when Alexis pretends to be her girlfriend. Will her heart be able to take it?
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Stevie Budd & Twyla Sands
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Alexis Rose’s Guide to Getting One Over on Your Ex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).



> So this story is written for the Chocolate Box exchange for ThrillingDetectiveTales. I hop you enjoy it - it was a blast to write!

In a panic, Twyla pounds on the door to Alexis’ room at the Rosebud motel. Sweat breaks out across her forehead and she clenches and unclenches her hands a few times, shaking them out when they begin to ache. 

Alexis takes  _ forever _ getting to the door. For a second, Twyla thinks that Alexis might not be home, but no, she told Twyla to come over anytime when she’d texted her earlier. 

“She’s probably just in the bathroom,” Twyla mutters to herself. She begins pacing back and forth in front of the door, her sandals  _ clip clopping _ across the sidewalk as she paces. She can only imagine what she looks like with her hair thrown back in a haphazard ponytail while dressed in tatty old jeans, dressy sandals, and a shirt she’s pretty sure was originally a pajama top.

Finally,  _ finally, _ Alexis opens the door. Twyla turns to her and Alexis is giving her one of those megawatt smiles of hers. One of the smiles that make Twyla weak in the knees. Alexis looks good, really good, with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, blonde waves falling to her shoulders. She’s dressed in a floral dress that stops mid-thigh and exposes so much smooth skin that Twyla can feel herself actually swooning.

_ God, this really isn’t the time to be thinking those sort of things _ , Twyla admonishes herself.  _ Get a grip, she’s just your friend! _

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Twyla startles when Alexis cries, “Twyla, so good to see you!” and wraps her up in a hug. Tentatively, Twyla returns the hug, worried that if she squeezes too tight she’ll never let go.

“Y-yeah, it’s good to see you too,” Twyla manages to stutter out. She catches a whiff of Alexis’ hair when she pulls away and she can’t help but lean into the smell, just for a second.

Alexis stares at her, clearly wondering what is going on. A series of expressions flit across her face before she finally gives Twyla one last crooked smile and says, “Not that I’m not glad to see you - you know you can visit whenever you want to - but it seems like you came here for a reason.”

Twirling the end of her ponytail around her finger, Twyla sighs and says, “I need your help.”

“Well in that case, come on in,” Alexis says, offering Twyla her arm.

With a grateful smile, Twyla takes it and follows Alexis back inside her room. Twyla takes a seat at the table and waits while Alexis heads into her parents’ room. She comes back with two bottles of water and sets one in front of Twyla before taking a seat across from her.

Alexis finally breaks the silence. “So what do you need my help with?”

Twyla cringes. “It’s my ex,” she begins, grabbing the end of her ponytail again. “They’re going to be town.”

“Oooh,” Alexis replies, “I get it. You need my help in winning the breakup!”

“Winning the breakup?” Twyla asks.

“You know,  _ winning _ the breakup. It’s when you show them how great your life is post-breakup,” Alexis explains.

Twyla sighs. “I normally wouldn’t be the type of person who would even want to win a breakup,” she says, looking earnestly at Alexis, “but there’s something about Candace that manages to get under my skin even five years later. In a bad way.”

Something flickers across Alexis’ face. “Candace?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Twyla says, “Candace is the name of my ex.”

Alexis’ face flushes. “I just didn’t know you were into women,” she says. 

Her forehead creasing, Twyla says, “You didn’t know I was a lesbian?”

“Um,” Alexis says, a confused look on her face. “No?”

Twyla bursts into laughter. “What did you think I meant when I said I was glad that Mutt and I broke up and I was happy because it gave me the courage to finally be who I am?” Twyla can’t help but stare at the twin red spots high on Alexis’ cheeks. It always happens whenever Alexis feels out of her depth, and Twyla can’t help but find it very cute. 

“I just thought you meant you found who you were outside of a relationship,” Alexis says with a pout. Twyla knows she doesn’t like to be wrong or left in the dark about something.

“Well, you aren’t wrong about that,” Twyla admits. “Before Mutt, I thought I was bisexual, but my relationship with him helped me realize that I’m actually a lesbian.”

Alexis reaches over and lays a hand over Twyla’s. “Maybe I didn’t know it at the time, but I’m still glad you were able to be true to yourself. It’s brave of you.” A flicker of  _ something _ passes over Alexis’ face before it’s replaced by one of her soft smiles.

Twyla flips her hand over and gently squeezes Alexis’ hand back. “Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me.”

Alexis’ smile grows. “Of course! You’re my best friend and I want nothing but happiness for you.”

Twyla feels her cheeks heat up, thinking of all the ways Alexis makes her happy. “I want the same for you.”

“Good!” Alexis says, pulling her hand back and running her fingers through her ponytail. “Now, let’s figure out what we’re going to do about Candace.”

*

They had a plan. It was a good plan involving strategically hot outfits and public appearances. But like with most things involving Candace, it quickly went to shit.

The only reason Twyla knew Candace was going to be in town was because Stevie had told her. Stevie had heard it from her cousin who heard it from her sister-in-law who heard it from Candace’s cousin that Candace would arrive on Saturday. 

It’s only Wednesday and there Candace is, waltzing into the diner like she owns the place.  _ Of fucking course she looks good _ , Twyla thinks to herself, taking in the red lipstick, sharp winged eyeliner, flowy skirt, and tight top that emphasizes her large breasts. She just needs to remind herself of how badly Candace treated her throughout their entire relationship.

Twyla bristles when Candace’s eyes land on her. Candace exaggeratedly throws her arms up in the air. “Twyla!” she screeches, nearly making Twyla’s ears ring. Sauntering over with an exaggerated sway of her hips, Candace gushes, “It’s  _ so _ good to see you!”

Candace comes up to the counter, grabs Twyla’s face, and reels her in for a big, wet kiss. When she finally lets go, Twyla is so tempted to wipe her mouth off with the back of her hand but somehow manages to resist the temptation.

“Hi Candace,” Twyla says. At a loss, she grabs the rag on the counter and begins wiping it down just for something familiar to do.

She watches as Candace’s eyes dart down to the rag in her hand. Candace grimaces. She always did take exception to the fact that her once-girlfriend was just a  _ waitress. _ “I see you’re still working at the diner.”

That’s when Alexis, who’d silently been watching the encounter from her seat at the counter, leans over and says, “Um, actually, Twyla  _ owns _ the diner.”

Candace’s eyes go up. “Really?” she asks. Laughing, she adds, “Where on earth did you get the money for that?” 

Twyla gulps, unsure of what to say, but thankfully Alexis jumps in again. “I’m Alexis Rose,” she says, sticking her hand out at Candace. She’s more forceful about it than Twyla’s ever seen her act before.

Candace looks like she’s debating whether to shake Alexis’ hand or not. Eventually, she does, gingerly gripping her palm. “I’m Candace. Twyla and I used to date.”

Alexis widely grins, mouth promising mischief. “Oh, I know exactly who you are.” Alexis is clearly getting to Candace, making her typical confidence falter. Candace gulps. Then Alexis opens her mouth again and Twyla’s blood runs cold.

“I’m Twyla’s new girlfriend,” she says as if she hasn’t just turned Twyla’s heart upside down. Alexis reaches across the table and takes Twyla’s hand in her own much the same way she had just two days before.

“O-oh,” Candace stammers, looking down at their laced fingers. Her face flashes with the uncertainty of having lost control of the situation. “Your Facebook profile still says you’re single.”

Getting a grip on herself, Twyla squeezes Alexis’ hand for moral support and replies, “We haven’t been dating long. We were friends before that.”

“Friends for years,” Alexis agrees, giving Twyla one of those soft, sweet smiles of hers. It’s Twyla’s turn to gulp. She’s known she likes Alexis but she’s filled with the realization that she wants nothing more than for their “relationship” to be real. “We haven’t told many people yet because I’m not totally out yet. Just my brother knows.”

“We’ve all been there,” Twyla says in her most reassuring voice. If she didn’t know better she’d think Alexis knew exactly what it was like to be queer.

Candace makes a noise and reclaims Twyla’s and Alexis’ attention. Twyla can see it pass over Candace’s face, the way she’s determined to reclaim control of the conversation. “I stopped by because I wanted to invite you to my party this weekend. It’s at my parents’ house.”

Just as Twyla’s about to decline the offer - she’d rather chew off her own hand than go to any gathering of Candace’s - Alexis jumps in. “We’d love to go!” she says, her voice charming. “It sounds like so much fun.”

“Right,” Candace replies. Clearly, she hadn’t intended to invite Alexis. “Of course you can come too, Alexa.”

Alexis’ face flashes with distaste. “My name is actually Alexis,  _ Candy. _ ”

Candace grimaces but doesn’t correct her. She plasters on a fake smile and says, “Great! I’ll see you both at eight!” Then she turns on her heel and flees the diner.

When the door swings shut, Alexis turns to Twyla and says, “Ew, I cannot  _ believe _ you dated her.” Grinning broadly, she adds, “She’s almost as bad as Leonardo DiCaprio who left me stranded in Bali without my passport.”

Laughing, Twyla runs her fingers through her hair. She feels a rush of gratitude for her friend. Without Alexis there, she’d no doubt have let Candace talk down to her and intimidate her.

“Thank you for that, Alexis,” Twyla says, giving her hand one last squeeze before she pulls away. “You have no idea how much I appreciate it. When it comes to Candace, I never know what to say.”

“You’re welcome,” Alexis says, reaching forward and booping Twyla on the nose. “You actually helped me too!”

Frowning, Twyla asks, “How on earth did I do that?”

Twisting her bangle bracelet round and round her wrist, Alexis looks down and blushes. “I wasn’t kidding before. I’ve never said it out loud before to anyone who wasn’t David.”

“Said what?”

Alexis looks up, her eyes guileless. “That I’m bisexual.”

Twyla feels more wrongfooted than she did when Alexis pretended to be her girlfriend just minutes ago. Alexis is queer. Alexis is  _ queer. _ This changes everything. Or does it? It doesn't really change anything if Alexis doesn’t feel the same way about Twyla as Twyla feels about her. It just means she might date women in the future instead of just men. For some reason, the thought of Alexis dating another woman hurts more than the thought of her dating a man. At least when she thought Alexis only dated men, she knew she’d never have a shot. But that’s no longer the case, is it?

Twyla plasters a smile across her face, hoping she doesn’t look as devastated as she feels. “Thank you for telling me.”

Alexis looks less nervous now and smiles back at her. “You were brave enough to tell me. I thought I should return the favor and be honest with you too.”

“I’m glad you did.” And, potential heart break or no heart break, Twyla ultimately she is.

“So,” Alexis begins, “what exactly did Candace do to you? You usually aren’t the type of person who holds onto things like that.”

Twyla makes a face. “We dated off and on in high school and then after. She would always talk down to me and make me feel small.” Twyla’s gaze goes fuzzy around the edges as she slowly scans the diner. “She always had to be the best at everything and expected me to just be her cheerleader. I wasn’t allowed to want things for myself. She’d always use the threat of breaking up with me as a weapon to try to control me.”

Twyla’s focus snaps back to Alexis. “I grew a lot as a person after Candace, but there are still some old wounds there, you know?”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I have abusive exes like that. Some things never totally heal right.”

“Exactly.”

Smirking, Alexis says, “Well, I’m glad to help you one-up her. She seems horrendous.”

Grinning, Twyla replies, “This is going to be fun.”

*

It was not going to be fun. That’s because she hadn’t thought through what exactly fake dating Alexis would mean. Soft gazes, prolonged touches, maybe even a bit of kissing. It was going to kill Twyla.

For the second time that week, Twyla finds herself furiously knocking at a closed door. After a moment, Stevie wrenches the door open. She’s dressed in a long t-shirt with shorts peeking out underneath and is rubbing sleep from her eyes. Twyla would feel worse if it was morning but it’s currently five o’clock in the evening. Still, she feels a bit bad for waking her friend.

“T-Twyla?” Stevie asks, stifling a yawn. “What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?” she asks, worrying her fingers together.

Stevie gives her a strange look, but fully opens the door and moves to the side. “You know we can always talk, Twyla.”

“Thanks,” Twyla says, releasing a long breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. “I didn’t know who else to go to. I can’t talk to David - he’s too close to it. And if I can’t talk to David, then I can’t talk to Patrick about it either.”

Stevie raises a hand and shakes her head. “Whoa, you’re going to have to back up there because I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Right.” Summoning her courage, Twyla says, “It’s relationship stuff.”

Stevie’s eyebrows shoot up. “Whatever it is, I’m probably the last person you should be talking to, you know? My last three relationships include that mess with David, a guy who was dating David at the same time as me, and a guy who wouldn’t commit. I don’t know anything about relationships.”

“Well, I don’t exactly need advice,” Twyla admits. “Mostly, I just need someone to vent to.”

Stevie grins. “Why didn’t you say so? I’m an expert at listening to people vent. I’ll get us some wine!”

Ten minutes later, Twyla and Stevie sat across from each other on Stevie’s bed, a glass of wine in hand and a plate of microwaved Pizza Rolls between them.

“We haven’t done this in ages,” Stevie said, nibbling the corner of a Pizza Roll. “We used to hang out all the time.”

“Things have gotten busy for the both of us. We both have our own businesses now.”

“Yeah,” Stevie agrees. “But we should try to make more time for each other.”

“Agreed,” Twyla says. With her free hand, she sticks out her pinky the way they always used to do when they were kids. Stevie grins and links their pinkies together.

Stevie stuffs the Pizza Roll in her mouth and seems to weigh her words as she chews. After she swallows, she says, “So, what did you need to vent about?”

Twyla bites her lip and thinks about what she should say. Deciding that ripping the bandage off is the best way to go about it, she replies, “It’s about Alexis.”

Realization dawns on Stevie’s face. “Oh, are we finally going to address the fact that you have a big fat crush on her?”

“Stevie!” Twyla cries.

“What?” Stevie asks, a grin spreading across her face. “You do, I know you do!”

Feeling herself deflate, Twyla says, “Yeah, I do. And I wish I only wanted to talk about that. But there’s more.”

Stevie’s eyebrows go up. “More, huh?”

Twyla nods. “Unfortunately. And Candace is involved.”

“Ugh,” she says, pulling a face. “How does she always worm her way into everything. She hasn’t even lived in Schitt’s Creek for like four years.”

“I wish I knew,” Twyla admitted. 

“Okay, so how does Candace and all her nonsense fit into your crush on Alexis?”

Twyla tells her. When she finishes, Stevie quickly drains her wine glass and gives Twyla a look. “You really stepped in it this time.”

“I’m not even the one that said we were dating!”

Stevie shrugs. “True, but you didn’t exactly make it easier on yourself, did you? You pretended to be her girlfriend and now you have to continue being her girlfriend at Candace’s party.”

Repeating Stevie’s earlier sentiment, Twyla replies, “Ugh.”

Pointing at Twyla, Stevie says, “I know you didn’t ask for my advice, but I’m going to give it anyway. You really only have two choices: you either keep it to yourself or you tell Alexis how you feel.”

Twyla sighs and buries her face in her hands. “Neither option sounds good.”

Stevie laughs, “No, probably not. But there’s only one option that lets you know how Alexis really feels about you.”

Sighing again and feeling pretty dramatic about it, Twyla asks, “Will you at least be at the party?”

Stevie gives her a blank look. “You wouldn’t catch me dead at one of Candace Johnson’s parties.”

*

“Are you ready to go shopping?” Alexis asks. She’s standing at Twyla’s front door wearing a flowy blue dress and a smile. 

Twyla can’t help but smile in return. It’s Friday, the day before Candace’s party, and while Twyla is excited to spend time with Alexis, she isn’t keen on seeing her in a bunch of cute outfits. It won’t be good for her heart. Or for her libido.

Maybe pretending to be Alexis’ girlfriend wasn’t such a great idea after all. Sure, she wouldn’t mind Candace thinking she was dating a catch like Alexis, but was it really worth her poor heart in the process? She hadn’t yet decided if she was going to take Stevie’s advice just yet and tell Alexis how she felt. She didn’t know if she was ready to risk their friendship like that.

In the end, Twyla plasters a smile across her face and says, “Yup, just let me grab my purse.”

Alexis steps inside Twyla’s small house, looking around. Twyla wonders what she thinks. Does she think the living room is as cozy and inviting as Twyla hopes it looks? Is this a place she’d like to spend time? For all the times they’ve hung, they’ve mostly just stayed at the diner or even Alexis’ motel room.. They’ve never hung out at Twyla’s before.

“Your place is so cute!” Alexis says. She picks a throw pillow Stevie got her as a housewarming gift when Twyla first bought the house, hugging it to her chest. “I love it!”

Twyla blushes. “Thank you!” She’s genuinely pleased by Alexis’ reaction. “I’ve spent a lot of time decorating it.”

Alexis glances around again. “I can tell you have.” She pokes around the room, lightly running her fingers over Twyla’s knicknacks, dragging a finger across an end table, burying her fingers in the fluffy throw tossed over the back of the couch. 

Twyla can’t describe what it feels like to have Alexis in her space like this. It’s pleasant, warm, and she wants Alexis here more often.

Before she can get much sappier, Twyla grabs her purse from the chair and says, “Shall we go?”

Alexis looks up, embarrassment on her face at having been caught so thoroughly investigating Twyla’s living room. She looks like a kid who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar and it’s endearingly cute.

“Yup, I’m ready!” She says. Twyla follows her to the front door, locking it behind her. 

They take Twyla’s car to Elmdale. There aren’t a lot of places in the area to shop, but there is one store there that Alexis likes. She tells Twyla about it as they drive. 

“So we’re bound to find you a cute dress there. If you want to wear a dress that is,” she tells her. “It’s just that you have such nice legs and look so nice in dresses.” Alexis sucks in a sharp breath like she hadn’t meant to say that at all.

Surprised by Alexis’ candid statement, Twyla glances over at her, noticing a flush across Alexis’ face for the second time that day. Twyla cracks a smile, secretly pleased, though Alexis doesn’t seem too sure.

“Is it okay for me to say that?” she asks. Though Twyla can’t see her, she just knows that Alexis is biting her lip. “As a queer woman, I don’t know if that’s okay to say to your friends.”

“Relax,” Twyla says in her most soothing voice. It’s the voice she uses whenever her mom’s latest boyfriend inevitably dumps her. “You’re doing fine.”

“Thanks,” Alexis says in a soft voice. “All this stuff is so new to me. I haven’t known I was bi for that long, you know?”

“Like I said, you’re doing just fine,” Twyla replies. “Besides, you’re allowed to compliment your friends without it being a come on or whatever.” Twyla flushes at her statement. She  _ wishes _ it had been a come on, but it isn’t really fair to put that on Alexis. Her crush on her friend is her own deal.

From the corner of her eye, Twyla can see Alexis fidgeting with her bracelets. Today she’s wearing a bunch of thin bracelets that make a tinkling sound whenever she moves. “I just don’t like being unsure of stuff, you know? Especially when I feel so vulnerable already.”

“I remember how that feels back when I first realized that I wasn’t straight. It’s scary.”

“It is. I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it though,” Alexis says. “Sooner or later.”

“I know you will. There’s no timeline, okay? Just because queer people you know are comfortable with it doesn’t mean you have to be too, at least right away. You’ll get there, okay?” Twyla says. “It just might take a little time.”

Alexis finally smiles, still fiddling with her bracelets. “You’re a good friend, Twyla. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Twyla warms at Alexis’ statement. If all she can ever be to Alexis is a good friend, then that’s enough for her.

*

On Saturday, Alexis shows up at Twyla’s exactly fifteen minutes before the party is to begin. “We don’t need to show up exactly at eight,” she’d said the day before. “Make Candace wonder where we’re at. Make her wonder if we’re going to show up at all.”

It didn’t make a lot of sense to Twyla, but she trusted Alexis’ judgment when it came to this sort of thing. 

She wades into Twyla’s house, laden down with a dress on a hanger and a large bag that must be filled with her makeup and hair products. Alexis looks ready to take on the world. She usually does.

Twyla tries not to creep on her friend but she does catch a glimpse of Alexis in the mirror in just her underwear and bra. Quickly averting her eyes, Twyla can’t help but think about what a beautiful body she has, long and lean, smooth and tan.

Once they’re both dressed, Alexis stands next to Twyla in front of the bathroom mirror and begins rummaging around in her makeup bag. There’s something almost hypnotic about watching Alexis up on makeup, particularly the way she applies lipstick on her oh so kissable lips. Twyla has to physically stop herself from staring. More than once, she catches Alexis’ eye in the mirror and each time, Twyla’s heart begins to pound in her chest. It’s silly to feel so impacted by something that happens all the time, but it feels so intimate sharing a bathroom with Alexis, even if they’re only getting ready for a party together.

About an hour later, they leave Twyla’s and walk to Candace’s childhood home. She only lives a few blocks away so it’s easy enough for them to walk. Then again, everything in Schitt’s Creek is within walking distance to each other.

Music is pouring from the house when they get there and people are milling around the porch and front yard, all with red Solo cups in hand. She recognizes a lot of people she went to high school with and wonders if they’re all too old to be having this type of party.

“Well this looks fun,” Alexis says. She looks confident, like she’s charging into battle. With Candace inside, Alexis probably is.

When they reach the front door, Alexis reaches out for Twyla’s hand and laces their fingers together. Twyla feels a  _ zing _ shoot up her arm, making her unconsciously squeeze Alexis’ hand.

“Ready?” Alexis asks, squeezing back. Twyla expected an apprehensive look on Alexis’ face, but she instead looks determined, assured. Twyla really should have known better because Alexis is fierce in a way she doesn’t think she’ll ever be. Maybe someday.

“As I’ll ever be,” Twyla replies.

*

Inside, the party is way too reminiscent of the parties Candace used to throw back in high school. It’s the same shitty beer with the same shitty people (okay, many of them aren’t so bad) and the same shitty stained couch Candace’s family has had the entire time Twyla’s known her.

Like a hawk, Candace zeroes in on them the second they step through the door. She shoves her beer into the hands of the girl she’d been talking to, someone Twyla’s known since kindergarten, and walks over. Her arms are spread wide and they envelop Twyla into a big hug. She smells like beer and the same floral perfume she’s worn since middle school. Twyla grimaces to Alexis over Candace’s shoulder. She pats Candace’s back twice and then pulls back.

“Twyla!” she says, reluctantly pulling back but keeping her hands on . “I’m so happy you came!”

“Yeah, me too,” Twyla lies. As the seconds tick by, the more Twyla just wants to go home. Maybe she can convince Alexis to leave the party soon and they could go back to Twyla’s for snacks and a movie.

Twyla reaches out for Alexis’ hand again, hoping the movement will dislodge Candace. It seems to because she steps backward, her eyes drawn down to where their fingers are now laced together. “Oh,” she says, taking another step back before looking up at Alexis. “Alex, how nice to see you again.”

Alexis doesn’t bother to correct her this time. “So nice to see you again, Candace,” she says instead, giving Candace her biggest, fakest smile. Twyla has to fight down her own grin.

Candace grimaces. “Likewise. Why don’t I get you both a beer?”

Alexis and Twyla glance at each other and then both nod. “Yeah, that sounds great.” Twyla might be able to convince Alexis to leave soon, but she’ll need alcohol to get through the next half hour or so.

Candace leaves for the kitchen, and Alexis quietly gasps, “Oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner!”

Frowning, Twyla asks, “What didn’t you realize?”

Alexis steps closer, her mouth near Twyla’s ear, hot breath fanning across Twyla’s skin, and says, “Candace totally wants you back.”

Twyla’s head whips around. “What?!” she exclaims. “There’s no way! She’s the one who broke up with me!”

Shrugging, Alexis replies, “Be that as it may, Twy, but she definitely wants you. That, or she’s pissed that you’re happy with someone else.”

_ But I’m not _ , Twyla thinks, wishing that Alexis’ hand in hers meant the same thing to Alexis as it did to her. Still, she knows she can’t dwell on it no matter how hard her heart beats for her friend.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Twyla purses her lips before replying, “I still can’t believe it.”

Alexis glances at something over Twyla’s shoulder before looking back at her with a determined expression on her face. “Wanna find out?” she asks. Unsure of what else to do, Twyla nods.

And that’s when Alexis’ lips press into hers, and it is the sweetest thing Twyla’s ever experienced, that gentle slide of lips against each other. The heat between them alone makes Twyla moan. Alexis’ body momentarily goes still before she leans in closer, her hands falling to Twyla’s hips. And Twyla, she loses herself in the kiss, kissing back with a fervor she didn’t even know she had.

One of Twyla’s hands comes up to tangle in Alexis’ hair, cupping the back of her head. Her hair is even softer than Twyla imagined and she wants nothing more than to keep her hands there always. 

Someone nearby clears their throat and Alexis and Twyla bolt apart. It’s Candace, a disgruntled look on her face and two cups of beer in hand. “Here’s your beer,” she says, thrusting them forward. They slosh over Candace’s hands but she doesn’t seem to notice.

Twyla’s heart is still pounding too hard to say anything, but thankfully Alexis takes both of the beers and says, “Thanks so much, Candace. You’re a great host!” Candace sneers and stalks off without saying anything. 

“Oh em gee,” Alexis says, her jaw dropped. “Did you see that? She is not a happy camper.”

Composing herself, Twyla says, “I did. I have to admit that it feels good making her a little peeved.”

Alexis’ laugh is beautiful, her eyes full of mirth. Twyla wants to kiss her again but resists the urge. Alexis hands over Twyla’s beer. They both sip their beers, though Twyla’s sorely tempted to just down hers.

They talk about the things going on in their lives for a few minutes as they drink their beer until someone turns the music up and a few people gather in the middle of the living room to dance.

“Oh, I love this song!” Alexis squeals. She slams her cup down on a table and holds her hand out to Twyla. “Dance with me?” she asks, a strange look on her face. If Twyla didn’t know better she’d say Alexis looked nervous.

Without saying a word, Twyla sets her cup down and takes Alexis’ hand. She allows Alexis to lead her to the middle of the dance floor and puts her hands on Alexis’ hips when they turn to face one another. If Alexis wants to dance with her, then Twyla is going to do it. She’d give Alexis almost anything she wants and is more than happy to let their bodies move together to the music.

As they dance, the look Alexis wears is intense. It’s as if her  _ everything _ is focused on Twyla, and it makes Twyla want to squirm under the intensity of it all. But instead she presses closer, dances harder. 

At some point, Twyla gets turned around and dances with Alexis’ arms around her, Alexis’ hips and pelvis pressed tight against Twyla’s ass. It feels incredible to be so close to her, to have Alexis’ body plastered against Twyla’s back.

Twyla swears that Alexis presses a quick kiss to her neck before pulling away. She’s sure she imagined it until Alexis murmurs in her ear, “You feel good.” Twyla’s heart jack knifes in her chest and she stumbles. Alexis steadies her, turning Twyla around so they can see each other.

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it,” Twyla pleads. Her hand is in Alexis’ and she’s rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hand.

“I do mean it.” Her eyes dart down to Twyla’s lips, making Twyla gulp air. “I don’t want to be your fake girlfriend,” she says, moving closer. Twyla feels her pulse jump. Alexis raises her hand and cups Twyla’s cheek. “I want to be your real girlfriend.”

Squeezing her eyes shut, Twyla murmurs, “I want that too.” She feels as if the words have been punched from her chest. It’s hard to breathe because everything she wants is, for the first time in her life, coming true.

The smile Alexis gives her is brilliant, so bright that Twyla squeezes her eyes shut again. Just for a moment. When she reopens them, Alexis is smiling at her. “Good,” she says, her voice raspy and low. “So can I kiss you?”

Twyla would be embarrassed about how furiously she nods if she wasn’t so caught up in the moment. Her eyes soft, she can tell Alexis doesn’t judge her for it.

They both lean forward until their lips meet, a soft slide of skin to skin. The pressure is both delicate and wonderful and becomes even better when Alexis pushes closer. Twyla moans low in her throat and starts to pull away, but Alexis chases her, continuing the kiss. Twyla can’t help but return it, pushing back. Her lips part when Alexis runs her tongue along the seam of them and dips inside.

Twyla’s hands settle on Alexis’ hips and she draws her body closer. Alexis comes easily, her arms twining around Twyla’s neck. Their bodies are flush with one another and it feels so damned good. Better than anything Twyla’s ever felt before.

Abruptly, the music stops. They pull back from each other and watch Candace stalk over to them. 

“You mean to tell me that you two weren’t  _ actually _ girlfriends?”

“That is correct,” Alexis answers.

“But you are now?”

Twyla and Alexis share a look, grinning at each other. “That is correct,” Alexis repeats.

Throwing her hands up in the air, Candace stalks away. “Unbelievable!”

Alexis bites her lip and takes Twyla’s hand. “Okay, there’s no way that should have been nearly as fun as it was.”

Twyla smirks. “It was.” She plants a quick kiss on Alexis’ lips that are just as kissable as Twyla always imagined them to be. “Want to get out of here?”

*

They walk back to Twyla’s house together, clearly both keen on spending more time together. When they’re both inside Twyla’s house, Twyla turns to her Alexis and gives her a shy smile.

“Would you like something to drink?” she asks.

“Just some water, please and thank you,” Alexis says, taking a seat on the couch.

“Of course.” Twyla heads to the kitchen and grabs a couple of glasses from the cupboard, filling them. Reentering the living room, her breath catches when her gaze lands on Alexis. She looks so  _ right _ sitting there on Twyla’s couch, a big smile on her face. She can’t believe how lucky she is. Still, there’s some stuff they need to hash out before they can move forward.

Twyla hands over the glass and Alexis murmurs her thanks before setting it down on a coaster on the coffee table. 

“We should probably talk about relationship stuff now, right? Make sure we’re both on the same page?” Alexis says.

Chuckling, Twyla replies, “That’s actually just what I was thinking.”

Alexis looks relieved. “Oh good! See, we’re already on the same page.”

“I guess we should first figure out what we are to each other,” Twyla begins. “I know we said we were girlfriends when we were talking to Candace, but we were sort of caught up in the moment.”

“Right,” Alexis says, a funny look on her face. “Well, I want to be your girlfriend. For real.”

Twyla’s lips spread into a wide smile. “I want to be your girlfriend for real too.”

Looking relieved, Alexis reaches forward and laces their fingers together. “I’m glad. I really want to date you, Twyla. I want to be with you and only you.”

Twyla brings Alexis’ hand up to her mouth and lays a light kiss there. “I want to be with only you too. It’s what I’ve wanted for a long time now.”

Alexis squeezes her eyes shut. “Me too,” she admits. Opening her eyes, Twyla sees that her eyes are misty. “I knew I was bisexual and found women attractive, but I’d never had feelings for one before you.”

“Wow,” Twyla says, her voice filled with awe. “That is actually incredibly flattering.”

Alexis giggles, laying a hand on her chest. “Anyone I’ve ever had feelings for should be flattered,” she jokes.

Giving Alexis’ hand a gentle squeeze, Twyla says, “Don’t even joke about that. It  _ is _ an honor that you like me.”

Alexis gives her a crooked smile. “Well, okay, if you say so.”

Returning her smile, Twyla says, “I do say so.”

They gaze into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Finally, Alexis says, “I really want to kiss you again.”

“Then kiss me,” Twyla replies, leaning forward a little. “This is my permission for you to kiss me whenever you want to.”

Their lips meet and it’s even better than it was before. There’s no one to put a show on for, no one to interrupt them. Alexis’ hand finds the back of Twyla’s head, cupping it. Twyla scoots closer until her chest bumps into Alexis’. It’s a bit awkward because they’re both sitting down next to each other, but Twyla doesn’t mind in the least. She just wants to keep touching Alexis for as long as Alexis allows her to. She’s just not sure how far Alexis wants to take things tonight, if she wants to stick to kissing or to actually have sex. Twyla is definitely okay with either, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking about Alexis’ naked body pressed against her own.

Pulling back, Twyla laces her fingers with Alexis’ and says. “There’s something we still need to talk about.”

“Sex?” Alexis guesses. She bites her lip and her eyes dart back down to Twyla’s lips.

Twyla nods. “I don’t know how far you want to take things tonight. Obviously we don’t have to do anything more than kiss. I’d be perfectly happy with that.”

“I would too - I  _ love _ kissing you - but I also kinda want to tonight. If that’s okay with you. I’ve been thinking about touching you for so long,” Alexis admits.

“Me too,” Twyla replies. She shivers and squeezes her eyes shut as her fantasies flash through her mind.

Alexis chuckles. “I know what you’re thinking about,” she teases.

“Can you blame me?” Twyla says with a laugh. “You’re so beautiful.”

Twyla watches as color blooms across Alexis’ cheeks. “You’re beautiful too, Twy.” Looking determined, she squeezes Twyla’s hand and says, “Take me to your bedroom.”

They lose their shoes by the door and then Twyla leads her upstairs. In the bedroom, Twyla moves around the room and lights a few candles. She leaves the lights off, just imagining the way the candlelight will bounce off of Alexis’ bare skin. She shivers again at the thought.

They come together, lips meeting and arms wrapping around each other. Twyla grabs her hips and draws her in, grinding their pelvises together. It’s so good that she has to squeeze her thighs together. 

“Turn around,” Twyla whispers. Alexis complies, giving Twyla a lingering look as she turns. Twyla grabs the zipper on the back of Alexis’ dress and slowly draws it down. More and more lovely skin is revealed. Grasping the two halves of the dress, Twyla parts them and lets the dress slide down Alexis’ arms, her body. She steps out of the dress and turns around.

She stands before Twyla in only a part of purple silky underwear and a matching lace bra. God, she looks so good. Her skin is smooth and taut, her hips subtly curving out and tapering down into thighs toned from running. Alexis quickly unhooks her bra and tosses it aside. Twyla spends several moments just admiring her.

“My eyes are up here,” Alexis says after clearing her throat. She has a cheeky expression on her face. Her cheeks are pink again. Clearly, she enjoys the way Twyla looks at her.

Twyla grins, looking her in the eye. “And what lovely eyes they are,” she murmurs. Twyla moves to step closer but Alexis places a hand on her chest, holding Twyla in place.

“Nope, it’s your turn to get undressed. I want to see you.” Alexis watches as Twyla grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it up over her body. She drops it on the floor and then reaches around her back to unhook her bra. She wishes she would have worn something a little nicer - she never thought the night would end with Alexis in her bedroom - but Alexis doesn’t seem to mind at all by the way her eyes roam Twyla’s body.

Alexis gasps when Twyla pulls off her bra. “Like I said,” she whispers. “Beautiful.”

They come together, bare skin pressing into bare skin. Alexis’ body feels like silk against Twyla and it makes her moan. They stand there and kiss for a few minutes. Finally, Alexis pulls back and says, “I want you to make me feel good now.”

Twyla vigorously nods. Alexis gets on the bed, lying in the very center. Twyla just looks at her for a moment before following and straddling her. They grind their hips together and it feels so good. Twyla wants more of it, but first she’ll give Alexis what she wants. First, she’ll make her feel good.

She begins to press kisses along her collar bone, working her way down to Alexis’ breasts. Her nipples are big and rosy and feel good in Twyla’s mouth. She sucks on them, lightly nips them, using her finger to squeeze the one her mouth isn’t on. Alexis moans beneath her, her hips leaving the bed and seeking friction. Twyla gives it to her, rubbing her palm over Alexis’ pubic bone. Alexis’ underwear is damp and Twyla can’t wait to get them off of her.

She continues kissing her way down Alexis’ body, sucking on her thighs and teasing them with gentle touches. “More,” Alexis demands. Twyla almost wants to ignore Alexis’ request and go on teasing her, but there’s plenty of time for that later.

Twyla acquiesces, grabbing the top of Alexis’ underwear and pulling them down. Her pubic hair is a medium brown color and stark against Alexis’ skin. Grasping a knee in each hand, Twyla spreads her legs even farther apart, spreading Alexis open for her. Her pussy is lovely, all wet and pink. She leans down and inhales the musk of her.

Her tongue darts out and licks up a long stripe from the opening of her vagina to her clit. The sounds Alexis makes are fantastic, enough to make Twyla squeeze her legs together again. Twyla licks again, teasing at Alexis’ entrance, enjoying the taste of her. She sucks at Alexis’ labia before she finally reaches her clit and flicks her tongue over it. Alexis shouts, her hands coming down to grab Twyla’s head. Twyla hums her approval. She loves when a woman grabs her head like that. Twyla builds a rhythm, slowly increasing the speed of her licks. She alternates between that and sucking on Alexis’ clit. 

“I’m so close,” Alexis moans. Twyla keeps doing what she’s doing as Alexis cries out, her legs clamping around Twyla’s ears. She licks her until Alexis feebly pushes her head away from her. Grinning to herself, Twyla crawls next to Alexis and takes her in her arms. 

“That was amazing.” Alexis’ voice is hoarse and it makes Twyla feel good to know she pleased her.

“I’m glad.” She presses a kiss to Alexis’ temple, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. It makes Alexis giggle.

After a moment, Alexis says, “Lay back.” So Twyla does, lying down next to her. Alexis rolls onto her side and runs her fingers over Twyla’s body. She pinches at Twyla’s nipples before coming to rest over Twyla’s underwear. One brush across Twyla’s clit and she comes hard.

*

Two days later, Twyla is behind the counter at the diner. She heard through the grapevine that Candace left town the day before, leaving the mess from the party for her parents to clean up. Twyla almost went over to offer her assistance, but Alexis gave her this look and they ended up making out on her couch instead. 

She staples a receipt onto the bag of a to-go order George just put in the window and sets it on the counter. 

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Alexis asks from her seat at the counter. She has her laptop and day planner in front of her and idly sips a coffee. The smile she gives Twyla is enough to make Twyla blush. Alexis notices and grins.

“I have everything to make vegetarian lasagna,” Twyla replies. She also has a nice bottle of wine and a bunch of popcorn. A movie night cuddled up on the couch sounds nice. She says as much to Alexis who beams at her. 

“I’d love that!” Alexis fidgets with her pen for a minute, clearly contemplating what she plans to say next. “So I told David about us this morning. And I told my parents I’m bi.”

“Wow,” Twyla says, taking Alexis’ hand in hers. “That was really brave of you.”

“It wasn’t as hard to do as I thought it might be. Everyone was really understanding. David and Patrick actually invited us over for dinner tomorrow night.” Alexis looks worried, like she thinks Twyla might say no.

No, Twyla is ecstatic. She’d never pressure Alexis to come out before she was ready. Still, it made her feel good that Alexis told her loved ones about her sexuality, told them about their relationship.

“That sounds like fun,” Twyla says. “Maybe I can make some cookies to bring over.”

“That would be great!” Alexis says. “Oof, this coffee is running right through me. Be right back.” She leans over the counter and kisses Twyla right there in front of half the town. Twyla knows she has a goofy grin on her face, her fingertips touching her tingling lips.

She hears a gasp from her right and turns to see Stevie standing there. “Do mine eyes deceive me or did the girl you’ve been crushing on  _ forever _ just kiss you?”

Twyla gives her friend a huge grin. “Nope, that’s what you saw.”

“So what happened?” Stevie says, taking a seat at the counter and leaning forward on her elbows.

Twyla tells her all about Candace’s party and the kiss they shared there. And about the kisses they shared afterward too. She stops talking before she reveals too many details.

“I’m so happy for you, Twyla,” Stevie says, looking genuinely pleased.

They chat for a minute before Stevie says, “Well, I need to get back to the Rosebud. I’m just here to pick up my order.”

Twyla hands it over. “Free of charge,” she tells her friend. Sure, she has a business to run but she’s just so happy today. Besides, Stevie was the one who encouraged her to go after Alexis. She deserves a treat.

“Was that Stevie?” Alexis asks as she reclaims her seat.

“Yup,” Twyla says, taking Alexis’ hand back into hers. “She said she’s really happy for us.”

The smile Alexis gives her is so lovely. “I’m really happy for us too.”

  
  
  



End file.
